millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeolos Russo
Aeolos Russo is a freshman Italian exchange student going to Millard High. At first meeting he's usually shy and quiet, after getting to know him, he's a lot more talkative and bubbly, though he usually has short-lasting fits of depression. He is a hard worker and loves to help people and give them advice, and always encourages them to follow their dreams. Aside from his rhythm guitar work in The Hyacinths he's well-known for his acoustic covers of modern pop songs and has garnered a small fan-base. He is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships With Other Characters Dominick Altaïr Aeolos met Dominick in World History class on the second day of school, when Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Dominick had complimented one of the little doodles, and for some time afterwards, Aeolos was friendly toward him. Though they have little in common, Aeolos is still good friends with him. Blanky Elius Aeolos met Blanky in World History class, along with Dominick, on the second day of school. Blanky complimented a doodle Aeolos had made of a lady in a long, flowing dress. After that, Aeolos had been considered a part of Blanky and Dominick's 'group'. Though Aeolos has been closer with Dominick, Aeolos does enjoy Blanky's company. Belinda Vogue Aeolos has a passing acquaintance with Belinda. They met on the second day of school in the lunchroom, when she declared him and everyone else at one table her 'Bestest friends forever', though Aeolos thinks she was joking about that (as it's never mentioned again). Later in a music class, when Aeolos was sitting around playing a Ukulele, Belinda was swooning over him. Samson Parker As Samson is often hanging around Dominick and Blanky, Aeolos and Samson's friendship was inevitable. Since they have similar personalities, Aeolos finds it a lot easier to talk to him than the others. When Annabelle picks on Samson, Aeolos is often the person who tries to break up the fight. Sandy Impertinent Sandy and Aeolos met on the first day when Aeolos forgot to bring lunch to school and Sandy shared her lunch with him. They met again in Biology Class when Dominick and him were paired up to mix chemicals together and test them. Aeolos took the chemicals and it turned out to be a Love Potion, and the first person he saw was Sandy, and immediately fell in love with her. Sandy was also given a Love Potion from Drew, and the first person she saw was Aeolos, and they were considered the official class couple. Truth be told, Aeolos actually had feelings for Sandy before the Love Potion incident, the potion only enlarged them. Between the last school day part 25 and Aeolos' party, Aeolos and Sandy broke up. Daisy Boone Daisy and Aeolos are good friends, sharing a love of cooking and art. Daisy thinks of Aeolos as a sort of younger brother, and Aeolos is fond enough of her to think of her as another older sister. In fact, Daisy reminds him of both of his older sisters. Devon Savage Devon is quite possibly the only person who annoys him, yet still he sees (somewhat) as a friend. He's still trying to get over him hitting on Sandy 'accidentally', not really believing it was an accident. Obediah Jones Obediah is probably one of the reasons Aeolos is so fond of Blanky and Dominick. The first couple weeks of knowing them, both Blanky and Dominick reminded him of his bandmate 'Obie', Blanky because of her unusual blue hair, and Dominick because of his sarcastic remarks and excuses of an over-bearing mother. Obediah doesn't really like Aeolos, in fact, he thinks Aeolos is one of the most annoying people on the planet, though Aeolos would never know. Annabelle Bean Annabelle is Aeolos' long-time best friend. He met her when his mother and hers finally visited each other after being pen-pals since the mid-nineties. Ever since, they've been inseparable. Aeolos taught Annabelle Italian while she taught him English. After Aeolos started getting into the guitar, so did Anna. When Aeolos got into the band called 'The Hyacinths', and they needed a back-up in case he got sick, he called Anna and now she is now the back-up if Aeolos can't make it to a show. As Annabelle is better at some subjects than Aeolos (Gym, Math, Computers), she sometimes tutors him in those subjects. In return, Aeolos tutors her in the subjects she is weak in. (Art, History, Cooking) Randy Bean Since Aeolos is best friends with his sister, he knows Randy quite well. Annabelle is convinced that Aeolos has had a crush on him since they were young kids, but Aeolos simply admires him (as Annabelle's brother Tanner admires Aeolos). Randy and Aeolos get along very well, since they have a lot in common. However, the on thing they can never agree upon is if Peter or Mike was the better Monkee. Quotes "I know eet's a cube but eh...uhm... I hate math..." --Part 1, Getting flustered by math. "Let's face it, nobody's normal. I mean... *stares at his green bangs*" --Part 2, Aeolos gets deep about normalcy. "I cannot believe you are comparing Picasso to 4 year old. His art was not just scribbles, he used a certain type of surrealism and way of visioning things." --Part 2, Shortly thereafter he gets smashed over the head with a canvas. "It's okay.... I-i'm just a little... *sighs* emotional...right now..." --Part 4, Aeolos owns up to having a lot of feels. Aeolos: *still struggling from Siobhan* "I don't WANT to! That cursed bus crashed before and don't want to be on it! I hate it! I hate the bus! I hate it!" Siobhan: "Les, help me out..." Leslie: *takes hold of Aeolos, sets him on one of the seats* Aeolos: "Why won't you just let me sit out and the rain and suffer like I want to?!" --Part 10, Aeolos acts like a drama queen when Siobhan won't let him sit in the rain instead of the bus wreck. "This school seems to be encouraging some sociopathic tendencies." --Part 22, several threats of knifing Aeolos states the understatement of the century. Other Appearances Aeorolo.png|Aeolos' bannedstory Tiny-Aeolos.PNG|Aeolos' tinierme Aeolos-pudgy.PNG|Aeolos's otaku avatar Aeolos + guitar 001.jpg|Drawn picture of Aeolos Aeolos-gaia.png|Aeolos's gaia avatar Aeolos-Russo.png|Aeolos as a Pokemon Trainer Aeolos Russo Sims 3.jpg|Aeolos' sim (in PC, made by Sumaes) Aureole.png|Genderbent Aeolos - Aureole Aeolos the Mouse.PNG|Aeolos as a Sonic character Aero.png|Aeolos' Lunaii Aero-face.PNG|Aeolos in a Facemaker Middle School Aeolos.PNG|Aeolos, pre-'makeover' Little Aeolos.png|Aeolos at 7 years old Aeolos Outfits.png|Aeolos' wardrobe manga aeolos.PNG|Aeolos in a manga facemaker mangaero.PNG|Aeolos' mangatar Aeolos mii.png|Aeolos' mii aeolosman.png|Aeolos' mangavatar aeolo 001 copy.png|aeolos IN A DRESS aeoloshappyy.png|Aeolos' MySim Screenshot-208.jpg|Aeolos' sim (in-game) What Happens To Him In Science #Fallen in Love with Sandy (takes the chemicals Dominick made) #Turned into a Careless Slob (unknowingly drinks chemical-filled water) #Gave him a disease that made him unusually tired and weak. (drank a potion made by Lucius Arkwright) Trivia *Aeolos is in a band, they are more well-known in Italy and a small part of Los Angeles. *When nervous or feeling under pressure, he has a stutter. *Aeolos is deathly allergic to bees. *Aeolos was born in Ardea, Italy. *Aeolos has to wear glasses, but usually wears contacts. *Aeolos' final height is 5'10". *Him and Annabelle are a couple years younger than usual in this roleplay. *Aeolos is Pansexual. *Aeolos has mastered the basics of almost every instrument group except (ironically) the 'Wind' group. Scenes Science-Class-Madness.png|'Fun With Chemicals' Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Character With Unusual Hair Colors Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Wealthy Families